It's All Over
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Inspired by the song "It's All Over" by Three Days Grace and a role-play idea, I personally love the way this one came out


Xaldin inhaled deeply where scent still clung to the black sheets and pillows, invoking within his empty chest a faint throb of memory. Though he could not feel sorrow it did not deter a familiar dull throb from settling inside. How could he have let this happen? How could it have gone so far? The heartless winds kept blowing viciously across the nightfallen city, buffeting the castle in mock despair. It infuriated him. The one who made him feel like he had a heart was gone and he could not even properly mourn him. Perhaps, he mused, he did not deserve to feel any remorse or closure for Xigbar's untimely death. It was his fault after all.

_"Would you just listen to me?!" He could not even properly grasp his balance, tumbling time after pitiful time to land as a crumpled heap on the floor._

_"To more lies? More deceptions?_

_"No! If you would just fucking listen-"_

_"I HAVE LISTENED!" The winds roared alongside their master slamming the buzzed nobody against the wall, completely at the mercy of his infuriated lover. His voice dropped to a dangerously low and eerily calm purr though a hurricane whipped in the cerulean eyes. "I have listened. What story have you formulated for me this time? What lie, what deception, what manipulation are you going to feed me I have not yet heard?!" Xigbar watched lances float around the outstretched arms of his beloved, trembling almost as if with minds of their own in anticipation to send him to the eternal grave. Honestly, he had to say he was surprised he was still breathing, it wasn't like Xaldin to repress his temper in their arguements._

_"Dude, you're gonna wake Luxord." he whispered quickly._

_"I was. Though he does deserve the right to see what a sniveling deciever you are I believe I shall bestow shame upon you myself this time."_

_"Mighty white of you." The elder nobody sneered._

_"I know, isn't it?" The lances danced at their master's feet as he closed the distance between him, pressing them close together._

_"Please dude, I'll stop, I've been--" A finger to his lips silenced him. _

_"No. Say no more." Xaldin crooned, his mouth suddenly twisting into a malicious smirk. Xigbar felt himself run cold, a scream erupting from his throat as one of the lances was plunged into his chest through his nonexistant heart. _

_"X-Xal.."_

_"Shut up!" the Whirlwind twisted the weapon, ellicting another agonized screech from his elder lover. The winds roared outside, echoing Xaldin's anger across the city. Xig locked eyes with death, the powerful gusts in the room plastering him against the wall. It was no use to run. Xaldin would just track him down and worsen his punishment before he finally called upon the Superior to snitch that he was using again. He decided succumbing to Xaldin's wrath was better than humiliation. He couldn't bear to see the horrified betrayal in Luxord's eyes anymore._

_"Are we not good enough?" Xaldin demanded, "Do we not compare to bags of powder? What more do you want from us?!" Xigbar tried to open his mouth to speak but all that sounded was another pained moan. The lances bit deep through him, it was only a matter of minutes before he would fade back into darkness. Another rough shove and another cry. He couldn't say anything even though he wanted to. With all his empty soul and shell he wanted to try and speak, to sedate Xaldin's violent temper and make everything better again. _

_"I gave you everything I had left..." Xaldin's voice sounded of bitter defeat. "Even that could not save you." Suddenly everything felt weightless and cold, as if gravity just completely vanished and black smoke drifted up around him. Xigbar closed his eye, sinking to his knees as the lances were wrenched from his body. Devoid of strength he could not will himself to look up one last time but perhaps it was best. He couldn't bear to see the anguished betrayal in Xaldin's eyes anymore._

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for you_


End file.
